<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sky full of stars by Demon_Slayer_Dante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831730">A sky full of stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Slayer_Dante/pseuds/Demon_Slayer_Dante'>Demon_Slayer_Dante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Dante is a Little Shit (Devil May Cry), So is Dante though, Vergil is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Slayer_Dante/pseuds/Demon_Slayer_Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots revolving around Dante and Vergil's childhood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sky full of stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to make a story just based off of random moments from their childhood :D Also don't mind Dante's bratty attitude, he'll have his sweet moments :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Age 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante roamed the halls of the manor, carrying two overly sized wooden swords as  he  searched for his brother. He knew his brother loved to isolate himself from the rest of the world a lot and just read somewhere in a room by himself and Dante for the life of him could not understand why, so for  the tenth time that day he searched for his twin in hopes he would give in and just play with him already! </p>
<p>“Vergilllllll” Dante called out when he finally found his brother in their bedroom curled up in the chair reading one of his boring books </p>
<p>“Go away Dante, I don’t want to play with you.” came the annoyed voice of his brother</p>
<p>“Why not? You haven’t played with me all day! I even gave up for a couple of hours so you can read your dumb book!”</p>
<p>“It’s not dumb! You are.”</p>
<p>“At least I’m not boring like you!”</p>
<p>“I rather be boring than dumb!”</p>
<p>“Yeah well you’re ugly!”</p>
<p>“We’re identical twins you moron!”</p>
<p>“Vergil! Language!” Eva scolded as she entered the room “And Dante, I told you not to pester your brother while he was reading.”</p>
<p>“But he’s always reading! That’s not fair!” Dante whined as he stomped his foot </p>
<p>“It’s not fair you always get me in trouble..” Vergil mumbled as he hid his face behind his book </p>
<p>Eva just let out a sigh as she placed a hand on her youngest son's back “Dante, can you give me a minute to talk to your brother.” She smiled softly as she glanced  down at the  younger  boy</p>
<p>“Okay, mommy!” Dante smiled at her then  glared  at his brother, sticking his tongue out at him as he left the room.</p>
<p>Once Dante left the room and the door was shut Vergil put his book down as he looked up at his mother with pleading eyes “I’m sorry mama I didn’t mean to use bad language! I-I  promise it won’t happen again! Dante just gets on my nerves sometimes but please don’t yell! I’ll be good! Honest!” Vergil was nearly hyperventilating as he was close tears and that absolutely broke Eva’s heart as she kneeled down to wrap her arms around the small boy, rubbing soothing circles on his back </p>
<p>“Shhhh, Vergil, sweetie I’m not going to yell at you, you’re not even  in trouble. I just want to talk, is that okay?” She asked as she wiped a stray tear from his eye and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her neck.</p>
<p>“Good, that’s my boy.” She easily lifted him into her arms as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed </p>
<p>“I know your brother can get on your nerves a lot but you do know he also loves you  a lot and just wants to spend time with you. You’re the only one he has to play with and vice versa.”</p>
<p>Vergil nodded once more “I know but sometimes I just want to read by myself.”</p>
<p>Eva smiled in understanding “I get that and you definitely deserve your quiet time but maybe you can make a little more time for your brother? Not saying you have to everyday but you should set some time aside to play with him.”</p>
<p>Vergil seemed to maul that over before sighing “Okay, I think I can do that…”</p>
<p>Eva then placed a kiss on the boy's forehead giving him a small squeeze before rising to her feet once more “That’s what I love to hear now you can continue your book, I’ll go tam your brother.” she chuckled softly as she turned to leave the room but once she placed her hand on the doorknob she heard a very soft </p>
<p>“Mama?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sweetie?” She turned to see Vergil on the verge of tears once more </p>
<p>“Why do you love Dante more than me?”</p>
<p>Eva nearly collapsed from  the heartache she felt from that one question “Vergil, why on earth would you even think that?” she was now kneeled in front of her older boy, one hand on his shoulder while the other was placed on his cheek </p>
<p>“B-Beacuse everytime we get into a fight even if he starts it I’m the one who gets yelled at, and Dante gets away with more things! T-Thats why I don’t want to play with him, I know if we or he does something bad I’m going to get yelled at and I-I  don’t understand why, I-I  know you guys say I’m the older brother so I have to look after him but we’re twins! I’m only minutes older so w-who suppose to look out for me? Who’s going to protect me?” tears now freely ran down his face as he spoke and Eva couldn’t help her own tears from falling </p>
<p>“Oh Vergil… Honey.” she pulled the little one into a tight hug at a loss for words as he buried his face in her shoulder and let out a few sobs. “Vergil, baby please calm down, you're going to make yourself sick.” Eva said even though she was holding back her own sobs. Seeing her child in this state was enough to make her sick </p>
<p>“Baby, I am truly sorry I ever made you feel this way, you’re absolutely right, that is not fair and we haven’t been very fair to you now have we? I didn’t even realize that was happening, please forgive me. All that is going to change though and I need you to know that your father and I love you both equally”  </p>
<p>Vergil’s sobs soon died down as he pulled himself forward to look up at his mother  “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes really, I’m so sorry sweetie I wish you would have told me this sooner but I promise changes will be happening, just promise me that if you ever feel like this again you come talk to me so I can fix it, okay?”</p>
<p>Vergil nodded as he rubbed his sore eyes “Okay…”</p>
<p>Eva once again kissed his forehead “I want you to understand I did not do that intentionally, parents make mistakes too you know, And I’m happy you talked to me about this and I want you to know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, never be afraid.”</p>
<p>Nodding Vergil finally let a small smile appear on his face “I promise to come to you first.”</p>
<p>“Good boy, I love you so much.” She once again hugged him tightly, keeping him in her embrace for a while before standing back up and taking his small hand into hers “Now, how about I start dinner and you can read me some of your favorite poems from my book.”</p>
<p>Vergil’s face then lit up like a Christmas tree “Okay! Then after we eat, is it okay if me and Dante play in the yard till it gets dark?”</p>
<p>Eva smiled at that “I think we can work something out.” seeing Vergil smiling after all that melted her heart, she couldn't believe he had bottled all that up for this long and  she silently promised she would do everything she could to make that boy feel more loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>